heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.04.14 - Joshua Harris - Part 4
It's been a week or so before Nightwing had contacted Illyana. They'd agreed that she could return to Metropolis, and the former had gone pretty quiet for the better part of the week. Things are just starting to feel like normal, and at least from Illyana's view, the stalking has seemed to stop. Back in Illyana's dorm room now, the cold April rain is spilling from the clouds here in the middle of the evening. With all of the commotion of the drops slapping against the building, and the roar of thunder in the background, she will almost not hear the tap against her window. It's clear who it is. Illyana has come back to her dorm, but she hasn't been dumb about it. She has a fair number of larger-than-normal 'friends' that are lurking in her closet and under her bed. She's still worried that even with Nightwing having gone quiet, she's being watched though so they're still staying out of sight. There is however, an unusual number of empty ice cream containers in the trash... Illyana is sitting on her bed, reading one of her text books. The first tap goes unheard, but the second, with a growl coming from beneath her bed has those chilly eyes snapping upwards. Lightning strikes, backlighting him for a moment and the blonde puts the book aside, getting off the bed and grabbing a towel as she moves over to open the window and let him in. "Do you know someone that controls the weather so you can have the dark-and-creepy entrances?" She asks, offering the towel over. She's wearing shorts and a too-large T-shirt, her feet bare. Despite the dark visage, Nightwing breaks the look by flashing a smile before lithely skipping into the room. He takes the towel and wipes his brow before drying his hair. No reason to get a cold, after all. "Actually, the rain clouds follow us guys from Gotham wherever we go. Like Pigpen and the dust cloud." After a brief moment, however, the smile fades as the slightly older man grows serious. "I just wanted you to know that I tracked down the car we saw on the tape. Been following the vehicle, and its multiple drivers, and I came to the conclusion that these guys are part of something foreign. Russian mafia types. I still can't crack why they're after you, per se, but I'm moving in on them tonight. Wanted you to know that after this, you can rest easy." Illyana moves back away from the dripping vigilante to sit on her bed again. That way her legs make a physical barrier from the demon under the bed from trying to peek out. The joke gets a chuckle but then his words have that slipping away. "Wait.. what? Mafia? Ah hell..." She's up and off the bed so shortly after sitting down and digging around to find her cellphone. Nightwing wraps the towel over his shoulder and around the back of his neck as his eye perks upwards, "Who are you calling?" he asks quizzically. Illyana finds her phone buried in her backpack and is flipping over to one of her frequently-called numbers. Hitting 'call' she turns back towards Nightwing with a frown. "My brother." "Your brother?" Nightwing asks, as the other eyebrow jumps up. He steals a glance at his chronometer, knowing that he needs to be in position within the hour. "Okay. Your brother....Russian mafia ring some sort of bell for you, I imagine?" "Yeah and yes." Illyana answers Nightwing with some distraction. As Piotr's voice sounds on the other end she switches to Russian with a fluency that most wouldn't expect, given her pretty much accentless English. " << Nightwing thinks he's tracked down the people following me, and they're part of the Russian Mafia. Have you heard from Grigori lately? >> " Their uncle is her first concern. Nightwing nods solemnly, and tries to focus on the words coming out of Illyana's mouth and tries to pick up any information that might be heard by the voice on the other end. He goes quiet as she mentions Grigori. Looks like learning Russian actually came in handy for once. "The Russian mafia?" Piotr repeats, also switching to Russian. "No, I have not spoken to Grigoriy since we went to pick up the weapons. I will call him. But those here in America might not be working with those back home. I will call him and make certain he is well." Illyana lets out a long, mildly stressed sort of sigh and nods, though Piotr can't see it. " << Let me know. >> " Like most of her family outside of Piotr, Gregori gets weirded out by his niece who should be about ten. So she lets Piotr talk to him. Nightwing waits patiently as Illyana and Piotr discuss things on the phone. He does take a moment to eye the odd markings on the dorm room walls. Though he noticed them before, it's not the sort of thing that one gets used to. "<< Of course. >> " Piotr agrees. " << What else has he said? Did he tell you where they were? If so, we'll go pay them a visit and remind them why they agreed to leave us alone in the first place.>> " Threatening his sister is a quick way to get one's head broken. Illyana shakes her head, pushing a hand back through her hair and then looks over to Nightwing. She starts to speak in Russian, and then catches herself and switches back to English. "Do you know where they are?" Because it's information he's going to want to share with the art teacher at a private boarding school! Nightwing nods, "I do. But I'm sorry. I can't get you and your brother involved. You need to stay here where it's safe." He gives her what can only be described as a chivalrous nod. "You and your brother won't need to be afraid anymore." Nightwing hands the towel back to her and begins to head for the window. Time is of the essence, of course. << No, of cour... Wait, is here there now? >> Piotr asks. She didn't mention that part. << He does not know about you, da? Get him to tell you and make him go away. Then come get me.>> He is nothing if not confident about Illyana being able to bully people. Who are not him, of course. Illyana is good at bullying people! But heroes especially are a bit harder to crack and normally require extra effort. Like Limbo and Demons and Rar! Holding the phone with one hand she reaches out not to take the towel but to grab his wrist in a firm grip and look up into those white-lenses with chilly blue eyes that make the storm outside seem inviting. "We're a hell of a lot more involved than you are. Tell me where they are, Nightwing." Nightwing pulls his hand out from Illyana's grip and tilts his head, matching her gaze. "After tonight, no one will be involved at all. You have my word. This ends tonight." With that, he finishes his slide towards the window and perches in one motion before leaping out into the rain. Piotr nods approvingly as he hears Illyana. That's his girl. << What did he say? >> He could make her out but not him. Illyana is left grabbing for him but he's already gone. Piotr can hear her loud growl on the other end of annoyance. " << He left. Slippery bastard. That's alright. >> " She gives a dark smirk. " << I can find him. Get dressed. I'll be right over. >> " There *was* a reason to dropping by Nightwing's safehouse and spending time with him. She hangs up and as a disk of light opens at her feet and teleports her away. --- Nightwing is slithering silently, high above an old-double warehouse deep within the part of town known as Suicide Slum. As he moves into position, we can see down below. A group of 5 sharp dressed men, in suits of varying colors, speak Russian in angered tones. There's a table and chairs, and a single light shines down from a lamp above. On the outskirts stand hired men with submachine guns and a ring of vehicles. The set up had been rehearsed and agreed upon by all parties to assure mutual safety. Nightwing comes late to the meeting, and it takes a while to catch up with what is going on. He'd expected to see just one family, but seems to have stumbled upon a powwow for five of the leading Russian families on the East Coast. He can't be sure, yet, but he believes they're discussing shipments of something called "Blue Current." Scrying is awesome. Once Illyana gets the lock Nightwing she's able to pan out a bit and find a good place to set herself and Piotr down. Somewhere that the flash of light from her portal won't attract attention and a distance away from Nightwing. He's already here after all. Let him do his thing. Illyana's wearing a whole lot of black leather. And for once it shouldn't get a sigh from Piotr. She has her knee-high boots and leather pants, as well as a high-collared top that comes all the way down to her wrists. And a mask. Piotr didn't sigh at all since he's in just about the same thing. He wears the basic black costume that he uses for X-Men missions sans any 'x' insignia and has a matching mask as well to cover his eyes. When he's metal, of course, he's easily identifiable but he hasn't transformed yet. << If he needs help, we will give it. >> he's saying to Illyana. << But if not, there is not need to get involved. >> Piotr didn't sigh at all since he's in just about the same thing. He wears the basic black costume that he uses for X-Men missions sans any 'x' insignia and has a matching mask as well to cover his eyes. When he's metal, of course, he's easily identifiable but he hasn't transformed yet. << If he needs help, we will give it. >> he's saying to Illyana. << But if not, there is not need to get involved. >> Nightwing decides to act quickly. This is more than he bargained for, but the mission is the mission and he's intent on helping his new friend who he's become attached to. What's more, the killers of Joshua Harris must come to justice. The man he looks for is Igor Krasnov. Only 19 years old, he's one of the fastest up and comers in the Russian underworld. Ruthless and efficient, Krasnov immigrated to America at age 8 and began as a runner. His willingness to do the dirty work himself struck both respect in his allies and fear in his enemies. Upon taking his place among the leaders of the families, he's made it his business to right old perceived wrongs. There, that's him in the grey-blue suit and the nearly white hair, smoking a cigarette as the others speak. Suddenly, Krasnov as well as the rest of the mobsters in the warehouse go into shock as things begin to get wild. The hanging lamp snaps somehow from its moorings above, casting the warehouse in shadows. The only light comes from the moon outside and the automatic machine gun fire that erupts within as mobsters begin shooting wildly at the ceiling. By the time they do, Nightwing is long gone. The bosses all do their best to get to their cars as they scream in both Russian and English to catch whoever the hell it is who has broken up their party. Magik has settled into a comfortable crouch where she stands with her brother, watching the assembled groups and then as Nightwing makes his move. As the rats scurry for the exits she looks up at her brother. "He probably can't catch 'em all." "Definitely not." Piotr agrees but doesn't seem at all inclined to go chasing mobsters. "All we want is the one targetting you who killed your dorm mate." They have no vendetta against the others. Just the reverse. The non-aggression pact makes sure Grigoriy and the rest of their family in Russia stays safe. The scene below erupts into madness. Moving through the shadows, Illyana and Piotr will eventually see brief glimpses of Nightwing moving through the shadows and fighting with unerring efficiency. But Illyana is right. He can't take all of them; there are just too many. It does seem, however, that his movements are heading towards the young man in the blue-grey suit who is being shuffled towards his escape vehicle, a large black Escalade. The driver starts the ignition as Krasnov makes his way towards the vehicle, flanked by three cronies. Illyana starts to rise to her feet, pointing towards Krasnov, as it's not hard to pick out that he's Nightwing's target. "There." The engine starts as Nightwing is still working his way through the guards and she looks over to her brother. Piotr watches the fight, nodding here and there approvingly as he watches Nightwing work. "It is difficult to tell with the mask, but the rest of him is very attractive, da? Do you have an interest in him? He was trained by Batman, you know." She could do worse certainly. And then as Illyana points out the obvious target, he transforms to metal. "In front of the car." is all he needs to say. Nightwing continues to fight valiantly. Though he has yet to be touched in any sort of offensive manner, it's still taking him too long to get to Krasnov. Meanwhile, in a flash of light, Piotr is teleported directly in front of the Escalade, just as Krasnov gets into the vehicle. When the driver looks up, he goes wide eyed. <> screams Krasnov, and the Escalade's tires screech as it hurls towards the elder of the two present Rasputins. With all the flying lead, Illyana is leery about heading down there herself, so she teleports to a spot with a better vantage point to keep track of all of the players. She's not too worried about Piotr, since he's all armored up, but she does watch for anyone that might draw a bead on the skilled-but-likely-vulnerable Nightwing. Colossus rolls his eyes as the car starts speeding toward him. Obviously, removing this particular mob boss will be looked on with approval by the others. Stupid is not looked on fondly. He moves one foot back slightly and braces himself then makes a 'bring it on' motion with his hands. Maybe the driver will recognize his mistake in time. But the driver does not recognize. Instead, he peels out and heads straight for Piotr, increasing speed as it does so. Meanwhile, the fight below is going well, but Illyana catches a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. One of the men on the other side of the warehouse is calmly assembling a long rifle with a large scope. Clearly he's a sniper, and it does not bode well for the former boy wonder. That was kind of what Illyana was expecting. Too many folks with good gun skills and bullet-dodging is best left to the speedsters. Illyana teleports in behind the sniper, the flash of light catching his attention enough that her hand on his shoulder just keeps his momentum moving, turning him around and straight into her left hook. "No touchie." Colossus just shakes his head and stays exactly where he is. Unlike a lamp post or telephone pole, he neither bends, buckles or breaks on impact. The car is not so fortunate and crumples around him. Fortunately for them, there was limited time to get up to any real speed and their airbags work fine. Illyana's cross knocks the surprised sniper out in one shot. He crumples to the ground, and hits the side of his head on the pavement, since he is unable to brace himself. Surely, he is the victim of a concussion at least. Nightwing continues to fight, but as he sees the vehicle peel away, he looks for a getaway plan. He fires his grapnel gun into the air and swings out of the mayhem and into the shadows, looking to cut off the Escalade. He reaches into his utility belt and produces tiny balls with spikes upon them, but stops as he sees the vehicle come to a complete and immediate stop around an armored individual. The driver is reaching up to his nose which has started to bleed due to the airbag impact. Almost immediately the three goons file out of the Escalade and begin firing upon the metallic Russian with laughable results. The bullets ping out into the distance in assorted directions with no effect on the hero. Illyana picks up the rifle that the guy has finished assembling, hefting it a bit and then sligning it into a cradle in her arms. She doesn't walk across the warehouse, because there's too much lead that's still flying around. Instead she teleports to another good vantage point, this time closer to the Escalade's impact with Colossus while still holding the rifle. Colossus digs his hands through the hood of the car and down into the engine then tears it apart. He walks forward a few steps then repeats the process, making his way to the mob boss up through the center of the car. << You realize now that this was a mistake, da? >> He just ignores the bullets and never takes his eyes off of Krasnov. << If you surrender before I get to you, it will be better for you. >> Once it's clear that the bullets will have no effect, the gunmen eventually try to pile back into the car as if that's some sort of protection. Out the other end, Krasnov tries to slip away by opening the door and bolting for the exit on his own. He's on the other side of Piotr now, attempting his getaway on foot, but unknowingly heading right for Illyana. The sniper rifle isn't the best weapon for close range, but it *is* intimidating looking. Illyana brings the rifle up as she steps over in Krasnov's way and levels it at his chest. << You should really stop now. >> She advises him. Colossus lets the mobster run, confident that someone will get him. He looks a little puzzled as to why anyone would run back into the car but just shrugs it off. Stepping back, he tilts the car into its side then walks around to the now exposed belly and reaches up to crumple the roof downwards and over the edge of the doors. They won't be getting out till the police pry them out. Krasnov lets out a weak sigh as Illyana corners him. His arms raise slowly in the air, defeated. But the victory won't last long, as the Russian mobsters from the other families will soon figure out they're no longer standing any chance of hitting Nightwing. True, many of the gunmen are now making their way out in escape, trying to scatter like the cockroaches they are. Inside the vehicle, the henchmen attempt to get out, but soon find that there is no way. Colossus has them trapped. Illyana gives Krasnov a cold, dark smile. "Good boy." She tells him condescendingly. She keeps her attention on him, picking out Piotr's large form and Nightwing's darkly clad one to keep track of. "Now let's just hang out here for a bit, hmm?" Colossus makes his way over to Illyana and her prize. "So, what did you think was going to happen?" His tone is coversational though his smile is not at all friendly. "It is a very good thing for you that no one in my family was injured." Course, the dorm mate was killed so he gets to pay for that but with a trial and jail. Not Piotr. Krasnov's response is a sneer. His words are in Russian, "You don't recognize me do you, traitor? When you left I was just a boy, but that's the thing, Piotr. You never really get out. You're lucky I decided to take your sister's boyfriend first, instead of her pretty little blonde head. You think this is the end? No one leaves, Rasputin. No one leaves." Piotr, now that he's closer to Krasnov, may recognize the young man as one of the overzealous underlings from the mafia of earlier days. Looks like the boy made good, somewhat, on his big talk. "Hey, look guys. This is all good and swell, but we don't have a lot of time here. I vote we tag and bag this guy and let the cops have him," Nightwing adds helpfully from the shadows. "Are the cops incomming, or do we need to drop him off in a cell somewhere?" Illyana asks conversationally. Once Piotr's near enough she relaxes, bringing the rifle back down and glancing past Krasnov over to Nightwing. Fortunately for Krasnov, Nightwing reminds Colossus that there are witnesses and the arm that was reaching for him drops back to his side. "Fool, that was not her boyfriend. You killed an innocent for nothing. And just confessed to it as well. The other bosses will be glad to see you gone. You are too stupid to have power." "My mistake was killing him instead of her," Krasnov responds arrogantly, and then spits towards Piotr. Heck of a guy, this one. "I didn't notify the police yet, but they'll surely be on their way. I can get him to the police to ensure he gets put in a cell if you guys need me to. Up to you." Nightwing nods, seeming to know Colossus, but tilts his head towards the blonde. "Don't know who you are, but thanks for the help." Illyana sets the rifle down and dusts her hands off. "Hey, always happy to help." She even manages to not sound too smug when she says it. "You good?" She asks Nightwing. She doesn't want to head out until he's sure he can handle things. Colossus closes his hand around the back of Krasnov's neck and holds him at arm length facing away. "If you want him, he is yours. If the police need me to testify about his confession, they know how to contact me." "Yeah, I'm good. I'll get this guy in lock up." As Nightwing responds, he clicks a pair of handcuffs on Krasnov. "I'll be in touch, Colossus." Illyana steps over next to Colossus and tips Nightwing a salute. "Keep doing your good work, Nightwing." Her mask doesn't have lenses like his, and she gives him a teasing wink before a portal opens at her feet and she teleports herself and her brother out. Category:Log